1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anti-reflection nano-coating structure, and in particular, to an anti-reflection nano-coating structure that has a low reflectance regardless of an incident angle of light and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To remove a ghost phenomenon (see FIG. 1) or flare phenomenon (see FIG. 2) from a captured image or picture that occurs due to reflection on the surface of optical components, optical components are subjected to a low-reflection coating process to reduce reflectance. To this end, multi-layer thin film structure coating techniques in which a low refractive index material and a high refractive index are alternately stacked on each other are used. However, when these techniques are used, reflectance rapidly increases at an incident angle of 60° or more. The rapid increase in reflectance is addressed by forming a nano-structure on the surface of optical components to reduce reflectance even at high incident angle.
Nano-structure formation techniques of the related art include a hydrothermal process, a sol-gel process, and a lithography process. However, these processes require a plurality of steps, leading to high manufacturing costs. In addition, in the case of the hydrothermal process and the sol-gel process, due to the characteristic of a wet-coating process that nanoparticles dissolved in a liquid is used for coating, it is difficult to homogeneously form a nano-structure on a substrate having a curved surface. In the case of the lithography process, when a substrate used has a curved surface, not a flat surface, it is difficult to form a nano-structure that vertically extends on a substrate.